This description relates to monitoring performance metrics of dynamic graphs and other dynamic computing structures.
Computations can often be expressed as a data flow through a directed graph (called a “dataflow graph”), with components of the computation being associated with the vertices of the graph and data flows between the components corresponding to links (arcs, edges) of the graph. In a physical implementation of a system for executing such computations, data processing elements such as microprocessors executing suitable program instructions can be used to instantiate the component and data flow. The components can include data processing components that receive data at one or more input ports, process the data, and provide data from one or more output ports, and dataset components that act as a source or sink of the data flows. The components can also include one or more data graphs which can be loaded dynamically as data is executed in, for example, “dynamic components” or “micrographs”. A system that implements such graph-based computations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,072, “Executing Computations Expressed as Graphs” and a system for implementing dynamic components in such graph based computations, is illustrated, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/161,010, “Dynamically Loading Graph-Based Computations.”